


Sidelined

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: “You’re going to need to be on bedrest for at least a few days.”





	Sidelined

“Dean, stop, I’m _fine._ ”

“Yeah, you’re peachy. Now be a peach and get in bed.”

You shoot him a scandalous look over your shoulder where he’s been hovering, making sure you won’t fall. “Dean Winchester. If you wanted me in bed all this time, all you had to do was ask.”

He sighs deeply but doesn’t engage further until you’re settled on your bed. “You’re going to need to be on bedrest for at least a few days.”

“A broken leg isn’t a good enough reason to sideline me.”

“Bullshit.”

“I’m serious, Dean. You and Sam need all the help you can get on this case.”

“Yeah, well-”

“And I’m so sick of you telling me what I can and can’t do! I’m a grown woman.”

“I know you are, but-”

“You don’t act like you know, and it’s _madden-_ ”

“We aren’t sidelining you!” he nearly bellows over your nonstop stream of consciousness. You look up at him in confusion. “We’re not sidelining you. We passed the case to Jody and Donna. Sammy and I are staying here so we can research the case for them.”

“Oh.” You’re well and truly humbled, suddenly embarrassed by how you were going after him just moments before.

“I value my life too much to try and sideline you, peach.” You’re fuming ever-so-slightly when you catch the wink he shoots you as he closes your door behind himself.


End file.
